


Turn of the tides; undertale’s new story.

by Loverofyaoi22



Series: Submissive Error oneshots and stories. [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Sans and Papyrus adopt Error when they realize just how wrong they were about the other skeleton.





	1. Here comes a “golden” opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for huge inactivity, but school is drowning me in exam and coursework for when I leave in May.

Classic rushed to Hotlands labs Immediately; soul racing and mind rushing with thoughts. His whole universe knew about Error sans; the destroyer of AU’s and how dangerous he was so when he got a call from Alphys about Error arriving in so much agony he was screaming bloody murder had him rushing over right away. 

Running through the lab entrance and down the dull hallways that smelled like a hospital room; he burst through the door only for glitched screams of cold blooded agony to reach his ears. On instinct alone, he slammed his hands over his ears and looked over to Alphys and Undyne who were trying to calm Error down who was currently in the left corner of the room screaming and clutching his right eye.

Blood poured from whatever wound was there and due to his hand hiding it, he couldn’t see how extensive the wound was. “P-please, c-c-calm down! I-I’m not going to hurt you!” Alphys begged with a stutter. Seeing the glitched version of her friend scream bloody murder with blood pouring from his eye scared her beyond belief and it made Undyne’s scales crawl.

“What’s going on here?!” Classic demanded as he walked over. “We don’t know. He appeared here clutching his eye. When I went to demand why he was here he began screaming and that’s when we noticed the blood. Since he won’t let us see the damage, we thought you might be able to.”Undyne said with a wince as the glitched sobs and wails continued to assault her ears.

Sans turned to look at Error and his curled up for in the corner, shaking like a leaf and tears flowing from his face reminded him of a scared child who was terrified and in pain; obviously hurt. “I-I’ll give it a go.” He said. Something told him to try and calm his alternate side down. ‘What if this was another version of Papyrus? What would you do? Let him cry whilst in pain?’ That questioned burned into his brain as he took careful steps forward towards the other.

Error froze as Classic walked over, eye lights gone which revealed the dark, empty sockets with no emotions. Whimpering, he curled in on himself and continued to sob, his hands covering his left eye that stung and burned with a fiery pain as blood continued to pour through his fingers. “H-hey now buddy,” classic said as he tried to get closer. “It’s time to stop screaming.”

Error focused on the others hands that were raised in the ‘I’m not going to hurt you’ position and his screams slowly turned into whimpers of pain and scared whined as well as the occasional sob. “There we go, all calm...well, as calm as you could be.” He said. His eye lights returned, showing he was relieved. “I-I’m...” error stuttered out making Classic blink.

What had frightened this other version of him so much? Never had he ever seen Error this afraid before. “You’re what?” He asked. Error still didn’t remove his hands from his eye so he still couldn’t see the damage. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Error sobbed, eye light shrunk in sadness and fear. “Sorry for what?” Classic asked managing to sit beside Error. 

Undyne and Alphys watched as Sans got close to his glitchy alternative who continued to sob and say “I’m sorry,” in a continuous loop. Did sans really comfort people that quickly in aura alone? “I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it, I’m sorry!” He sobbed turning scared eyes to his original self. “What did you take?” He asked calmly. 

Error used what little magic he had left to reveal a very small, used pack of coloring pencils. “I was going to give them back!” He sniffed. “But Ink- Ink—“ more tears built up as he cried even more. Classic blinked. The pack of pencils were old and clearly showed that they had been used over the years, so why was Error so upset of taking a pack of pencils? It wasn’t like he hadn’t stolen stuff in the past.

The others sobbing and body language as well as vocabulary definitely one of a child or childish nature. “What did Ink do? Does it have to do with your eye buddy?” He asked in a soft, gentle tone. If he wanted to see what brought his other self here in such a state he had to be patient. Error looked at original him. Could he trust him? The two never got along so why now?

“H-He did this.” He removed his hands from his eye socket to reveal a wound that made Sans feel sick and both the girls gasp. Error had a huge jagged claw wound -four jagged areas where the bone had been cut out by a sharp force at a high velocity and close striking distance- that framed his eye socket in eight places at they bled profusely. 

The eye light was there but weak, as if the magic was straining to keep the eye light there. The wounded areas had blue and yellow magic bead up as the others magic attempted to heal the damage but it was to extensive for the weak, glitchy magic to heal. “H-he did that to you?” Alphys said in shock, hands brought to her mouth. Undyne growled. “Why?! I understand you destroy AU’s but clawing at someone’s eye simp,y because they’re using pencils?! Come on, that’s low!” She shouted, balling her fists up. That was low, beyond low in her opinion.

“Did I do something wrong?” Error sniffed; tears mixing with the blood and trailing down his face. The childlike innocence in the others eyes made him give a small sad smile. “What? No. No, you did nothing wrong kid.” He said as he looked more at the wound. “Unfortunately that will scar.” He said. Error just cried more; making him frown. The last thing he did was want to make a kid cry; much less Frisk.

Taking a chance, he took the other into his arms and rocked him back a fourth. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s alright.” He whispered into the others ears. Error just clutched onto him. “I just wanted to draw and color. Why did he hurt me? I’m sorry for taking them!” He cried. Classic froze upon those childlike words. Looking down, he realized that Error truly was child like. 

He frowned angrily. “That’s fine. If you want to color and draw, then do so. Ink is in the wrong for hurting you, kid.” He said. Slowly the others tears slowed down and he sniffled. “I’m going to need to patch that up so you’ll have a bandage over your eye for a few days. Ok?” He asked. Error nodded. “Ok.” He mumbled.

Alphys got the first aid kit from the lab’s medical room and gave it to sans who opened it and brought out some alcohol wipes. He gently began to clean the wounds which caused them to sting more and make Error flinch and try to move away but he didn’t get far with the wall behind him. Once the wounds had been cleaned out as well as his face, he dried it with some tissue and used some healing ointment to stop the bleeding.

Once that was done, he took a bandage and began to wrap it around his skull and eye; keeping it from view and to prevent infection. Error himself was busy cleaning his hands with the wipe. “You did good, kid.” Sans said, throwing the bloodied wipes and tissue in the bin. Error went a bit bashful, blushing slightly. “Thank you.”he mumbled. 

Classic smiled. “Do you want some paper to draw with?” He asked making Error brighten up immediately. He smiled and nodded gently. “Yes please! However...” he frowned. “I can only draw like a child.” He said. Classic shrugged. “So what? Doesn’t matter; if you want to draw, draw.” He said with a smile. Error looked at him and smiled. “O-okay.” He said with a small smile.

“I-I’ll go get you some paper.” Alphys stuttered with a grin and rushed off to get some. Classic sighed and inwardly frowned. Error was so childlike in nature, it was a shock no one noticed. ‘I wonder how Papyrus would react to being a big brother.’ He thought and cracked his knuckles. Ink was so dead. 


	2. Becoming ours

Classic sat next to Alphys and explained who Ink was, what his job was and what he looked like. “But I don’t understand it.” Undyne said with a sigh. “Why would the creator Who encourages creation hurt someone for drawing? There is no correlation or sense to that.” She huffed. She was very confused as to why the god of AU’s would fight someone for creating something. It made no sense at all. 

“We’re not looking from all angles.” Alphys said her stutter gone. The only time her stutter was gone was when she was serious in her work or if she was angry and even then she still stuttered here and there. If she wasn’t stuttering at all, then she was either very focused or ultimately pissed. Either way, it was hard to tell. “Something tells me, not everything is right with this so called creator.” She said, eyes hard and cold like ice.

Undyne and Classic shuddered at the cold glare. Yep, she was pissed. A pissed off Alphys was a dangerous Alphys. “He’s not.” Error said catching their attention and making them turn to him. He was laying on his front, child like drawings scattered around him. He didn’t look up from his drawing, his pencil gliding over the paper as he continued to color. “He’s not? What do you mean kid?” Classic asked getting up and walking over.

Kneeling before Error, he piked up a drawing. It was a stick figure of Blueberry with angel wings coming out his back and he was smiling. The words on the top read “an angel with hidden wings that always try to smile.” But due to Error’s hand writing it came out as “An ang3l with h!dd3n w!ngs th@t @lw@ys tr!3s t0 sm!l3.” It was cute and he smiled at the child like picture. 

It poured innocence and admiration for the person in the picture. So he idolized Blueberry huh? Who didn’t? Like Papyrus he was cool and tried to make sure everyone was happy, including Error who continued to hum and draw. “Kiddo, what do you mean?” Undyne asked making Error stop drawing and look up. “Monsters have souls. The souls produce magic that keep our bodies alive and in tact. They also help you feel emotions that is a fundamental part of being alive. Since i have a soul i can feel all types of emotions so those impact my decisions.” He said as he sat up.

Classic blinked at that. For someone so child like he was very smart and clearly knew how the soul tied into connection with the body. He smirked. All sanses were alike in some way or another. “Yeah, but what has that got to do with ink?” Alphys asked. “Ink has no soul. No soul equals no emotions. He “feels” emotions due to the pain vials on his sash. He drinks them and they give him temporary emotions for a few hours and that allows his funky eyes. However when those emotions stop, he becomes emotionless again.”

Error looked down frowning. “I’m not sure how he’s alive as no soul means no magic production and no magic production should mean death. I also believe he is jealous of me, that i have emotions and a soul even though i destroy. Maybe he believes he should have the soul and emotions and I should be emotionless.” Error explained touching the bandaged eye gently. His shoulders sagged.

“I never asked to be me. I never asked for a reset to destroy my AU, leaving me alone. I just want my brother back, you know?” He said sadly. Classic frowned. He knew the feeling of wanting his brother back; especially during a genocide timeline. “Come here.” He said opening his arms to which the other snuggled into. He didn’t cry but proceeded to lay contently in his counterparts arms.

‘He reminds me of big brother.’ Error thought as he closed his eye and smiled, a high pitched purring entered the room that made Classic, Alphys and Undyne gasped in shock. “He can purr?” Alphys asked as stars entered her eyes. “A-a-aww! S-so kawaii!!!” She squealed with a stutter. Ah, old Alphys was back. Undyne smirked. “Does that mean you do too sans?” She asked, hands on her hips. Classic nodded and his own deeper purr entered the room. 

Alphys fangirled at how cute the two looked when she said “what he said is true. Who is one alive with no soul. Thats beyond strange; its technically impossible.” Classic shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll focus on that later. For now, I’ll take him home. I’m sure Papyrus will love a new friend.” He said with a lazy smile. Eye glowing yellow and blue, he collected the drawings and teleported back home. Undyne and Alphys lost their smiles and sighed. If ink ever showed up here, he better pray he doesn’t bump into them. 

Error opened his eyes Taiwan once he felt the warm magic of teleportation stopped and found himself on the sofa in Classic’s house. “Its warm in here.” He said as he looked around. “Wow, looks identical to my old house.” He mumbled but Classic heard him. He smiled and stroked the others skull, making him purr again. “SANS, IS THAT YOU?” Papyrus asked as he walked into the front room from the kitchen. Sans nodded and let Error go, even though he would rather snuggle into his jacket and ribcage.

“Yeah, its me bro. And we have a guest. Meet Error.” He said. Error looked up at the taller monster who smiled brightly and said “HI, I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NICE TO MEET YOU!” He said. The others awed expression made him blush slightly. “H-hi. I’m Error.” He jolted when Papyrus picked him up and looked him over. “WOWIE! YOU’RE SMALLER THAN MY BROTHER. THAT’S ADORABLE!” He said making error blush bright yellow. “T-thank you.” 

Sans smiled as the kid seemed to calm down with Papyrus around. He smiled as the other said “you look exactly like my big brother. Before he died.” He said. Papyrus frowned. “THAT’S UNFORTUNATE. I’M SO SORRY BUT ERROR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?” Papyrus asked with concern. “Ink hurt me for taking some pencils because i wanted to draw.” 

Papyrus frowned and handed Error back to Sans. “I wonder if i can poison his spaghetti.” He mumbled. Sans nodded in agreement though Error didn’t see it. The other


End file.
